The Natives
The Natives is a song by Los Angeles rap rock band Hollywood Undead. It is notable for featuring each member singing or speaking at least once throughout the song. Lyrics Seems like everyone's got their beef But tomorrow we'll be shining brighter We'll keep it going, fighting Hold on when we win, take a hit 'Cause we never gonna lose it dying We gotta keep on fighting Hold on when we win, take a hit 'Cause we never gonna lose it dying We gotta keep on fighting And all the days come back to me Come back to what we used to be And in the end, we'll find the rest The rest has gone away And yesterday, we used to say We'd never change and stay the same And in the end, we'll find the rest The rest has gone away It gets hard to see what people want me to be It's just me being me, I'm just Charlie Scene I used to follow my dream to play guitar and sing Now I rhyme over beats, I take it seriously I used to flow with Gs, it was a joke to me And I would never foresee that I would be an emcee When I would skate the streets, I had a fake ID And I carved my name on a tree back when it was J.T. And now Undead, we're getting props for the rest of our lives And that's like getting a permanent high-five 'Cause people like our tight rhymes and haters get a black eye From six crazy white guys I'm just a guy in a band with a mic in my hand Who decided to rap and fell in love with his fans And now my flows are the sickest, rated ten by the bitches And now I'm getting ri-dick-ulous, that's how many inches my dick is Undead revolution: one, two, three, go! And all the days come back to me Come back to what we used to be And in the end, we'll find the rest The rest has gone away And yesterday, we used to say We'd never change and stay the same And in the end, we'll find the rest The rest has gone away I got my name upon a wall with J.O.R. I got arrested with Wes & the Scientist I used to run with a gang, my parents sent me away Produca showed me how to phrase, I like it better this way Now watch me fuck up this beat with J-D-O-G Johnny, J-Dog, and me: we fuck fifty girls a week I used to skate on the streets and always people would beef And they'd pull guns out on me, oh wait, that happened last week I'm used to dancing at shows, handing out the blows You'll see me and Charlie Scene tag-teaming the hoes And our armor shines gold, got no albums sold It's just me and Da Kurlzz, we're taking over the world And 3 Tears' got a mind like a Caesar He writes lyrics, eats grapes, and fucks at his own leisure And the Funny Man ain't African, he's Mexican Hard-headed like Republicans, Undead revolution! Undead revolution: one, two, three, go! And all the days come back to me Come back to what we used to be And in the end, we'll find the rest The rest has gone away And yesterday, we used to say We'd never change and stay the same And in the end, we'll find the rest The rest has gone away The rest has gone away, oh And we've got nothing in this world except for you boys and you girls And we'll kill to the top and we'll laugh as they watch The rest has gone away, oh And we've got nothing in this world except for you boys and you girls And we'll kill to the top and we'll laugh as they watch Unreleased version There are some minor differences between the unreleased and released versions of the song: *Funny Man's vocals during the chorus were louder *Charlie Scene says "haters get a black eye/from seven crazy white guys" instead of "haters get a black eye/from six crazy white guys" *Shady Jeff screams "Undead revolution: one, two, three, go!" instead of Da Kurlzz **During the first screaming of this line, Funny Man accompanies Shady Jeff when screaming "Undead" *Da Kurlzz says "Now watch me fuck up this beat, the J-D-O-G" instead of "Now watch me fuck up this beat with J-D-O-G" *Da Kurlzz says himself, Shady, and J-Dog "fuck fifty girls a week" instead of himself, Johnny 3 Tears, and J-Dog doing so *J-Dog calls Johnny 3 Tears "Tha Server" during his verse *During Deuce's singing of "The rest has gone away, oh" during the outro, Shady Jeff accompanies him using a raspy voice Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - vocals, lead guitar *Da Kurlzz - drums, percussion, vocals *Deuce - clean vocals *Funny Man - clean vocals *J-Dog - keyboards, synthesizer, rhythm guitar, vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals Category:Songs Category:Swan Songs (Collector's Edition) Category:Swan Songs B-Sides EP Category:Hollywood Undead (album)